role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DiclidurusMask
DiclidirusMask is a female Nocturne, leader of the Nightmare Five recon team, highly trained by PeucoMask for sabotaging and espionage, used, like all the N5 members, by Potato. Personality Foul-mouthed, feisty, sarcastic, and reckless, Diclidirus has a lot of things to say, now wether she should or she shouldn't she doesn't care, she's a woman with a big attitude, she's also known for her Big Eater tendencies, which she has managed to supress most of the time, and for her music career as a freelance DJ under the name B4T-GIRL. DiclidurusMask also tends to be extremely informal with her peers, often addressing them with modern slang such as her referring to her superiors as "Chief", and stating things to be "Whack", when they go south for her, or when she's just bored. History Backstory Born in Australia, the Organization quickly noticed her and got her enrolled on the Nightmare Program, a way to recruit younger Nocturnes in order to expand the Organization to a new generation, needless to say, she wasn't top of the class, but she did her best. After she accomplished the age where she'd be put to the test, she was assigned as part of a team of espionage, which she dubbed the Nightmare Five. Robbed Blind! Back to Square One! After defeating some Alien Shamers, FlamingoMask, IkaMask and CondorMask went have some drinks at a nearby bar in San Antonio, it was deserted, abandoned, even, but was apparently run by five shady unknown Nocturnes, counting her, she posed as the bar's owner, and invited our friends to stay, however, MushroomMask had brewed some of his toxins into their beverages, causing Flamingo, Ika, and Condor to fall asleep, allowing them to rob them of both the Ika Sticker, and FlamingoMask's belt, as tasked by the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * Sonic Boom: 'Diclidirus is capable of generating soundwaves capable of shattering glass, and using them to push away threats and projectiles by flapping her wings together and screaming, these noises are so loud, they actually materialize as energy. * '''Sonic Re-Bound: '''This technique allows DiclidirusMask's Sonic Booms to bounce back from any surface they hit if it isn't an organic target, they will instead travel back to Diclidirus for another attack. * '''Sonic Blast: '''After absorbing her own soundwave, DiclidirusMask is capable of instantly firing another one, but faster, stronger, and capable of breaking through non-organic substances. * '''Shadow Cloak: '''By shielding herself with her wings she can deflect most attacks, but what's more important, she can turn invisible, which allows her to go below most radars. * [[Shadow Manifest|'Shadow Manifest]]: '''Like other Brotherhood members, she's able to execute this technique * '''Fangs: '''Her vampire fangs are capable of sinking through most surfaces. * '''Wings: '''On her arms, DiclidurusMask has two large wings, she can use them to fly at Mach 1, but, uniquely, she can use them like blades, allowing her for cutting damage. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: Like most Nocturnes, DiclidirusMask is weak to light energy. * '''Easily Distracted: '''Diclidirus is reckless and easy to enrage, this causes her to quickly lose focus of her target and shift to whatever is causing said annoyance to her. * '''Food: '''Despite having her appetite well-controlled, she is prone to slip if you offer her something good enough to make her ravenous instincts return to her. Trivia * DiclidirusMask's Sonic Boom, Rebound, and Absorption are all references to Megaman boss Shade Man's signature ability: the Noise Crush. * A lot of her personality's inspired by that of Capcom's Succubi, namely Morrigan Aensland. * She likes most kinds of music, especially electronic. * DiclidurusMask is based on the Diclidurus Bat, a genus of small, albine bats commonly mistaken by the Ghost Bat, which is a species found in the Australian Outback, hence her nationality. * Oddly enough, she doesn't drink blood, deeming it to be "a back-numbered thing for Boomers", instead, she sticks to drinking energy beverages, and soda, to stay up as much as possible. * She is the first Nocturne to be used by StrongestPotato. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Vampires Category:Minor Villains Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs